Can't Escape
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Skipper is acting strange and Private can't escape from him.
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday was a nightmare… A NIGHTMARE! But the scary thing is that it really happened. _I ran in K'walski's lab, and slammed the door closed. I only had moved two inches from the door when Skipper slammed it open. I backed away from him as he advanced toward me. I kept backing up until I bumped into something. A wall. Skippah smirked as I whimpered in fear. I slowly stood up looking for a way to get the heck out of here. When I turned my head forward, I stopped breathing. Skippah was right in front of me. I whimpered as he pinned my flippers to the wall. _

_"That was mighty stupid of you to try to run away." My leader smirked. _

_Then he crashed his beak against mine._ I shook myself from the memory. It was just too terrifying. I sat in my bunk crying my eyes out.

"Private, what's wrong?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see K'walski.

"Nothing." I whisper.

"Are you sure?" K'walski asked again.

I nod, wiping my tears away.

K'walski folded his flippers, "Tell me."

I sighed then I told him what happened.

"WHAT? THAT DUMB*** KISSED YOU!"

I shook wildly, I never seen my brother so angry.

K'walski took a deep breath and he hugged me, "Sorry Private."

"It's ok." I whisper.

K'walski pulls away then walks off.

*** "LEAVING?!" I gasped out in horror.

"We'll be back in a flash." K'walski said calmly.

He gave Skipper a glare that said, Don't-you-touch-him. Then Rico and K'walski left. I was so heck scared. Scared to enter the nightmare. And I did.

**And NO SKIPPER ISN'T DRUNK! **


	2. Chapter 2

I couched down whimpering as my leader towered over me.

"K'wal-" I began to shout but my leader pinned me to the ground, clamping my beak shut.

I made out a muffled whimper. He moved his flipper away and moved it down my stomach. I kicked him away from me and ran for the hatch but he recovered and pinned me to the wall. I whimpered as I felt Skippah's flipper traveling down my stomach. I opened my beak to scream but no words came out. I gasped slightly as I felt Skipper's flipper going lower. I did the only thing I could. The thing I never dared to do when Skippah brought me into the nightmare. I cried my eyes out. The flippers that were pinning me, pulled me backwards. I struggled slightly. I looked behind me. Skipper had pull me backwards so I would lean into him. I shivered as I felt Skipper making wide circles on my stomach. I whimpered as tears stinged my eyes.

"I'm sorry Private." I heard Skippah whisper.

My eyes slowly closed. Yep, you must think I'm crazy for not trying to getting away from him.

Skipper's POV

I was still holding Private in my flippers. It was confusing… The first thing I remember is hearing and watching Private cry. He struggled a bit before I tried to calm him down. I don't actually know why I said sorry. I had this nagging feeling that I did something wrong- A groan interrupted my thoughts. I looked down to see Private moaning and groaning, shifting a little. I stroked his feathers. What kind of help was I? I did something to him and now I was trying to comfort him? WHAT KIND OF HELP WAS I? Private stopped shifting. I lifted him up and put him in his bunk. I got into my own bunk but couldn't sleep. A scream ringed through my ears. Where the heck was Kowalski and Rico?!

I jumped out of my bunk and raced over to Private's bunk and placed my flippers around him, "Private, are you ok?"

I just did not do that... Private looked at me in fear.

"I'm sorry Private for whatever I did." I whispered.

The young penguin relaxed though his eyes were still filled with slight fear.

**What will happen next? Find out... LATER! I love romantic stories.. Don't you? But I'm not a girly girl. Girly girls who act all popular and bully other kids just cause they fit in... THEY ARE BITC**S! YEAH I SAID IT! I HATE EM! Ok, I'm done now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Private's POV

I wrapped my flippers around Skippah's neck, pulling him slightly closer then cried wildly. I felt his body freeze.

Then I felt a flipper go around my shoulder, "Shhh… Don't cry Private…" I heard Skippah coo gently.

I felt a chill shoot through my body.

"What's wrong?"

Skippah's icy blue eyes met my light blue eyes.

"I had a nightmare." I whisper.

I unwrap my flippers, feeling a little stupid.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"I- I-I-I.." I stuttered but the words were stuck in my throat.

Then I remembered. I had been locked in a room and someone almost killed me! My eyes widened then I whimpered a no. Skipper glanced at me really worried.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" I broke out sobbing all over again.

Skippah pulled me close, stroking my back. I buried my face in his feathers. I slowly closed my eyes.

*** I opened my eyes sleepily. My head was laying against my pillow. I climbed out of my bunk. No one was in the HQ. I fell to the floor in a faint when I felt something smack me upside the head. When I opened my eyes, I saw a figure towering over me. I tried to move but the figure gripped my flipper harshly, throwing me into something. I yelped in pain. Now I couldn't move at all. I saw the figure was a penguin. Not any penguin. Blue. I curled into a ball of fear and sobbed wildly. Hours pasted and I my throat was getting sore from crying. I suddenly felt a pair of flippers go around me. I looked around but everything was dark.

"Private are you ok?" Asked a worried voice.

I opened my beak to say something but only a sob was let out of my beak. I felt myself being lifted. I closed my eyes and drifted into darkness.

Skipper's POV

I put Private in his bunk. It took forever to beat the heck out of that penguin and get Private home. It wasn't long before Private finally opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around with a confused glance. He opened his beak but no words came out. He moaned then laid back down. Suddenly Private sat up then wrapped his flippers around my neck pulling me closer. I was just plain confused as he pressed his beak against mine. In two seconds he pulled away then laid back down. A smile formed on my beak.

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE WEIRDEST ONE EVER! **


End file.
